


these lines of lightning/电光火石般的对白

by lengyu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Accidental Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“有时候布鲁斯会表现得十分混账，最好的回应就是你也变得和他一样。”杰森边说边在提姆身边坐下，靴子架在用来充当咖啡桌的牛奶箱上。“我以前总和坏孩子玩，我猜你早就走上这条道了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	these lines of lightning/电光火石般的对白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these lines of lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740519) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> 梗来自http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/617896.html?thread=85396136#t85396136，标题出自Counting Crows乐队的《意外相爱》

梗来自http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/617896.html?thread=85396136#t85396136，标题出自Counting Crows乐队的《意外相爱》

正文

听到三声急促的敲门声，杰森咒骂着翻身下床。砰、砰、砰，“上帝，我来了！”他叫道，勉强套了条皱巴巴的牛仔裤。

“嘿。”提姆简单地打了个招呼，趁杰森开门的瞬间溜了进来。

杰森用力眨了眨眼：“替代品？”

提姆苦笑着说：“接下来的两周里不算。”

“什么意思？”杰森问，想要跟上对方步伐。他需要咖啡，微波炉上模糊的数字显示目前是凌晨一点二十七分。

提姆将抱在胸前的手提电脑放在餐桌上。“我是说布鲁斯把我禁足了。”他说，“足足两周。”

杰森停下找咖啡豆的动作，仔细打量起提姆。

两个星期对于义警事业无比漫长。上一回杰森被马罗尼的手下凑巧射穿凯夫拉面料，花了一个多星期才痊愈，在此期间Z街换了两轮帮派势力。马诺洛·诺森提被人射中了，枪手还不是杰森，为了以防万一，杰森救了他。

杰森认为，提姆肯定是受了严重又明显的创伤才会被禁足两周。杰森过去一直被罚禁足，可那全是由于他做了错误的决定。提姆从来不是那种类型的罗宾。

杰森从提姆身上看不出什么。他穿着紧身牛仔裤，套了一件大号连帽衫，既没血渍也没绷带的痕迹。提姆没有找个位子坐下，但那不过是因为待在对方的厨房让他无所适从。杰森甚至不知道提姆了解他的住址，即便这可能是他想象力的缺失。

杰森没有给提姆煮着的咖啡，而是递了杯果汁过去，毕竟他看起来没有提神的必要。提姆厌恶地看了果汁一眼。“谢谢。”他礼貌地说。

杰森哼了一声：“你来这干嘛？”

“我需要交换情报。”提姆回答，暴力打开笔记本的动作让杰森以为自己会听到可怕的断裂声。然而铰链稳当地展开，提姆快速将它平摊成平板电脑。显示器显示出两张阿尔贝托·法尔科内在码头的清晰照片，还有一张市民声称听到枪声的地理位置。马罗尼控制的领土边界上到处都是红色标点。

“你是个彻头彻尾的极客。”杰森几乎用上了亲切的口吻。

杰森大部分信息来源全通过直接打击罪犯或者听妓女和街童的口头描述。他会在每晚根据“先到先得，先到先接受服务”的原则处理事件，不会做记录，除了长期记忆外也不会通过其他方式搜索历史记录。

“今晚会有一批枪支海运过来。”提姆滑动屏幕到海港的鸟瞰图，“自动式，大部分是Benelli M3s散弹枪，有些是温彻斯特款。”

“漂亮。只有最好的才能发动一场激烈的帮派战争。”杰森思考着潜在的渗入点，“为什么布鲁斯或迪克没有在你被禁足期间里接手这事？”他问。

“迪克在布鲁德海文夜巡，布鲁斯……不许我干涉。”提姆说。

杰森点头。好吧，既然布鲁斯不允许。“行，算上我。”

***  
“嘿，替代品。”两小时后，杰森摘下头盔，用手捋了捋头发，“我解决了你的帮派问题。”

提姆坐在桌边看向他，把平板电脑转了过去，指指屏幕。一段充斥火橙色爆炸的视频开始播放。“你炸了两个仓库和一个码头。”提姆面无表情地说。

杰森拿起平板又放了一遍视频。“这是什么？蝙蝠版的谷歌地球？不管怎么说，我检查过那几个地方没人用，把这当作城市再生吧。”

“这个结果……差强人意。”提姆的态度软化下来，“他们还会再进货，不过那要好几周。我回头能自己处理。”

杰森第三次回放视频。“这个结果惊人壮观。你能给我一份拷贝吗？罗伊会爱死的。”

提姆白了他一眼，但还是按下指令，很快杰森的手机响起收到的音效。“谢谢你的帮忙，我不会再打扰你了。”提姆说着把笔记本塞进自己的皮包。

杰森觉得也许该告诉提姆他拿了几把Benelli当报酬用来扩充武器库，可他不想冒风险。“嘿，提姆。”人还没走到门口，杰森就出了声。

提姆回过头，面带疑虑。

“你瞧，我知道这不是为了弥补。”杰森努力想找一个涵盖“我无缘无故揍你，把你送进深不可测，永无止境的螺旋式怀疑自我中”的词语，最后决定用这个。“过去。但我想说，如果你需要我帮什么忙，显然你知道我住哪，对吧？”  
提姆对他露出拘谨的笑容。“谢了，杰森。”他轻声道谢后出了门。  
***  
“他现在变得小心眼了。”这句话出自第二天晚上用同样的三记急促敲门声吵醒杰森的提姆之口。

杰森困倦地看了眼微波炉上的时钟。凌晨三点二十九分。“你睡过觉吗？”

提姆瞥了他一眼：“现在是最重要的巡逻时间。”

“好吧。”杰森认输地煮起咖啡，“但对你来说，接下来的十二天可不是这样，对吧？”

“错。”提姆生气道。杰森从没见他显露出如此情绪化的一面，这样子有点迷人。提姆的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，双颊泛红。杰森撇开视线，目光落回咖啡。或许他也该煎点培根，在这个点他最好还是起床。

“错。现在开始接下来的十九天我都被禁足了。”提姆往杰森家破烂的沙发上一坐，用胳膊掩住双目。“布鲁斯发现港口的货物——你的解决方式，有效，却不低调——以为是我违抗命令。所以现在我又多了一周无事可干。”

杰森想知道这是不是提姆和布鲁斯第一次发生真正的冲突，他们都是会把事情变得夸张的类型。

“我能在这待几天吗？”提姆继续问。

杰森终于注意到提姆脚边的背包。哦哦哦，不。他暗想。随后他看到提姆坐在沙发上受挫消沉的模样，回忆起接受布鲁斯谴责的滋味，如同抓钩枪没有抓住固定点之后的那一段自由落体，等待混凝土迎接你脆弱的骨头。  
“可以。”杰森草率地答应了。

听到这句话提姆站了起来。“真的？”他睁大双眼的样子异常可笑。

“有时候布鲁斯会表现得十分混账，最好的回应就是你也变得和他一样。”杰森边说边在提姆身边坐下，靴子架在用来充当咖啡桌的牛奶箱上。“我以前总和坏孩子玩，我猜你早就走上这条道了。”

“我就待几天。”提姆保证，“我不会不知轻重。”

“考虑到你才一百磅重，我不觉得这是个问题，替代品。”杰森调侃着用肘推了推提姆的腰。

提姆倒吸一口气，弓起背，用一只手挡住胸膛。

“糟糕，抱歉。”杰森诧异地说，“你受着伤。”

“我没事，只是肋部瘀伤。”提姆深吸口气坐直身子，“况且，我有一百三十磅。”他倔强地补充，“阿福让我坚持富含蛋白质的饮食。”

杰森哈哈大笑。  
***  
显然提姆所谓的不会不知轻重就是在杰森的客厅设立一个移动指挥中心，充当他的私人先知。

杰森从来没有允许任何人进入头盔的实时监控。大多数情况下他利用这个模式把某些超酷炫的打斗场面记录下来，用于与罗伊打击罪犯的长期竞争比赛。允许提姆通过他的眼睛观察，在他耳边说话是一种适应。

最令他惊讶的是他非常容易就适应了。

“左边。”提姆说。杰森看也不看就朝目标踢了过去。目标被踢中后传来令人心满意足的哀嚎，杰森用一个敏捷的右勾拳打趴了面前的暴徒。

“漂亮。”提姆吹了声口哨，“在你六点钟的方向还有两个，侧面攻击。”

杰森一个旋身踢中恶棍一号的脸，对方仿佛一大袋石头倒在了地上，恶棍二号小心谨慎地往后倒退几步。杰森举起手做了个“来吧”的手势，就在二号迟疑之际，杰森采取了主动。他一跃而起，握住恶棍二号脑袋上方低矮步桥的支撑杆，像迪克曾经练习高低杠那样向前摆动，双腿靠冲力实实在在地踹中对方胸膛。二号跌跌撞撞地栽进后方的金属油桶堆里，再也没有站起来。

杰森松开支撑杆跳回地上。如果只是因为提姆正在监视屏幕，他才添加了一点迪克·格雷森那样的杂技天赋，谁又会叫破他的小心思呢？

夜里余下的时间都很安静。杰森在街角用武力让两个骚扰女性的酒鬼后悔自己的行为，之后穿过黑暗寂静的街道回家。

提姆坐在属于他的沙发上，消瘦的脸庞沐浴在电脑屏幕射出的蓝光之下。他在杰森进门时抬起头：“无聊的一夜。”他评价道，用手推了一下架在鼻梁上的眼镜。

杰森表示同意，踢掉靴子，眼神试着不在提姆身上留驻太久。过去的几天里，他苦恼地意识到提姆很可爱。从放任自己的匆匆一瞥来看，他知道提姆不仅戴着黑框眼镜，还穿着自己的某件T恤，宽大的领口暴露出里面的锁骨线条。

显而易见，提姆对于背包中必需品的定义全盘倒向技术装备。他从包里取出几台笔记本，一个外置硬盘和一副无线耳机，紧接着才从角落里翻出一件没穿过的T恤衫和几条干净内裤。杰森的公寓没有洗衣机，提姆不得不在两天前开始向他借衣服，惹得杰森慢慢发狂。

杰森也许该把提姆踢出去，如果他不愿回庄园面对布鲁斯，也可以把他送到迪克那里。提姆承诺的日子即将来临，两人却都只字未提。杰森察觉到自己喜欢陪伴，喜欢提姆电脑发出轻轻的嗡鸣声，喜欢提姆重新整理他家DVD的方式，过去三天里提姆点了足够喂饱整支军队的泰国餐，那一大堆白纸盒都躺在杰森家的冰箱里。

提姆从沙发上站起来，来到杰森维护装备的桌边坐下，杰森也喜欢这个——提姆检查他的防弹衣上的皮带，给他头盔安装平视显示器的样子。

提姆的手小心翼翼地划过枪支。杰森预计会听到关于不杀原则的讥讽，但提姆对于杰森装备的唯一评价只有在他询问对方的备用抓钩在哪儿，杰森的回答是他没有。

“什么叫做你没有多余的抓钩？”提姆一脸震惊，从仿佛装着无穷无尽技术设备的背包里拉出一个液压强化的抓钩放进杰森的手。

现在每个夜里杰森的大腿都会感受到一个实在的重量，即使他觉得再带一把9毫米手枪更有用，他明白自己还是会保留抓钩。

***  
这一幕要发送给罗伊。杰森想，满意地看着六个失去知觉倒在地上的人渣，他们甚至都没发出痛苦的呻吟。这周打击罪犯的比赛杰森赢得很轻松。

“你想把这段发给罗伊，对不对？”提姆愉快地问，“我来吧，你有没有想过搞笑的副标题？”

“什么鬼。”杰森提议。

“好。”提姆纵容地说。杰森百分之百确定他在翻白眼，“你今天干完了？想不想吃个早餐？”

现在才刚过五点，杰森还累得半死，不过薄烤饼听上去宛如天堂，“十分钟后在Denny餐厅见。”

就在杰森抵达餐厅，门铃宣布他进来的时候，提姆早已占据了餐厅角落观察出口的视野的最佳位置。杰森将头盔和防弹衣留在巷子里，然而站在柜台的老头依然对他露出质疑的眼神。

提姆穿着杰森的蓝色超人T恤。这是他多年前第一次返回哥谭在一家旧货商店买的，因为这件跟他童年时拥有的某件一模一样。杰森始终记得布鲁斯的热力学原理讲座刚说到一半就停了下来，才看清上面的标志就愤愤不平地看着他。让布鲁斯露出那种表情永远是杰森最珍贵的记忆之一。他把这件衣服混着别的一起递给提姆，提姆用手指抚摸着上面的S标志，将其放在一旁。

“衣服不错。”杰森扯起嘴角。看到提姆没有回应，他慢慢板下脸。

“谢谢。”提姆静静地说，再次用手指抚摸覆盖住心脏的S标志，“我帮你点了薄烤饼。”

“你太棒了，德雷克。”

提姆嗯了声，喝光咖啡。他皱紧眉头盯着空杯，起身走向柜台要求续杯。

女服务员端来了杰森的蓝莓焦饼，他开心地往嘴里塞着食物，此时手机响起来自罗伊的短信铃声。

什么鬼。这是你编辑的？！

杰森还没看过视频，他点了播放键，提姆用滤镜处理过了，还加了一段背景音乐，充斥着鼓声和贝斯，看起来就像一段即将上映的暑期大片的预告。

你是不是找了个编导？？

我能借用他或者她吗？？？？

不，他是我的。杰森立即回复。接着他看着手机，想着哦，见鬼，我完蛋了。这可不妙。他得把提姆赶出公寓，见鬼，他需要洗衣服。

“我甚至没法确定布鲁斯是不是知道我在这。”提姆无意识地说，带回一壶咖啡和报纸，“我得提高赌注。你能陪我参加今晚韦恩集团的慈善晚宴吗？为了资助东区一家新开的诊所。”他把社会版头条递给杰森。韦恩晚宴明显是本周最令人向往的场所。

“好吧，他们肯定需要一家，没错。”杰森说，尽管脑中拉响了错误决策的警报，“正装晚宴？”

提姆点头：“你有礼服吗？”

“扔在某个地方。”杰森试着回想起最后一次穿礼服的景象。某次卧底活动。

“好极了。”提姆说，“我只能从庄园把自己的偷出来。八点宴会见？”

“我会到场的。”杰森回答。

***  
好吧，这是个错误。杰森一边想一边将目光投向身著合衬黑色礼服的提姆，他佩戴了一条细窄的蓝领带，胸前还搭配了一块口袋方巾。他把头发向上梳并用发胶定型，颧骨线条好看得摧枯拉朽。

提姆看着杰森那件肩膀有点紧的传统黑色礼服，点了点头。“性感。”他称赞，“布鲁斯绝对会相信我是为了这个理由才抛开了我们之间的众多分歧。”

杰森差点被口水呛住。

注意到布鲁斯在房间另一侧，提姆的笑容垮了下来。“等等。”他说着取下自己的方巾，把织物塞进杰森空空的胸袋，咧嘴一笑。“完美。”

杰森半是戏谑的向提姆伸出胳膊，提姆平静地挽住了他，两人一起走向舞厅。

刚走下最后一节楼梯，一个身穿银色礼服的女人取代了杰森，拖着提姆朝某个将白须修剪得整整齐齐的男人。提姆辛苦地转过头，用口型说出投资人。

杰森朝他挥挥手。通常在这类酒会中，尚可算作加分项的只有酒精和贝类，杰森准确地走向摆放虾类与香槟的桌子。他刚往嘴里塞蟹肉饼，布鲁斯锁着眉头出现在他身旁。

杰森观察到布鲁斯的目光从他深蓝色的方巾游移到与之完美匹配的提姆的领带。德雷克加一分。杰森窃喜。

布鲁斯满腹疑虑地开了口，语气意有所指：“你跟提姆一起来的？”

听到讽刺的话语，杰森忍住畏缩的冲动。很多年前他便学会阻止自己在布鲁斯面前退缩。

尽管如此，这是一个合情合理的问题。杰森很久才明白过来他生气的对象不是提姆。如果三个月前提姆没有直接表态，他花的时间可能更久。提姆跟踪杰森走到奈何岛某条空旷的黑巷并开口：“你可以把制服收回去，也许每个人都会更开心。”

他取下披风，任其落在杰森脚边。解开凯夫拉护胸放在披风上面，又补充了一句：“要是因为我穿过这衣服你就不想穿的话也没问题。我知道我从来配不上它。”

“你究竟在干什么，替代品。”杰森开门见山地问。

“你总是这么称呼我，仿佛我赢得了什么。”提姆说，“但实际上我从来没有替代你。布鲁斯看着那件制服的次数比看着我更多。”他取下左手手套仔细看了一遍：“考虑到丢下手套的隐藏含义，我还是交到你手上比较好。”

杰森用发麻的手指接过手套。就在提姆打算取下右手手套，他粗鲁地打断：“别脱了，这衣服现在属于你。”

没有凯夫拉保护下的提姆看上去异常脆弱。上帝，布鲁斯把一切都投注在制服上。杰森想。这可能是他唯一显示在意的情绪表达方式。瞧见没有保护措施的提姆，看到自己轻而易举就能杀死对方，杰森突然意识到他其实并不想那么干。

“小子。”杰森帮提姆重新套回他的凯夫拉制服，“让我生气的不是你。”

杰森咽下蟹肉饼。“我喜欢提姆。”他诚实地向布鲁斯坦白，“他拥有一个聪明的……大脑。”杰森略带夸张地瞥了一眼正与投资人攀谈的提姆。他的屁股太养眼了。

布鲁斯脸部抽搐了一下。“是啊。”他说，“提姆平时很聪明。”疲惫的语气令杰森好奇提姆最近还做了什么其他错误决定。

“我打算给他送杯香槟。”杰森说。部分归于无论这场边界谈判战争进展如何，他都站在提姆那边。另一方面，他实在很有兴趣想见识一下他们能刺激布鲁斯到什么地步，尽管布鲁斯的公众形象是个醉生梦死的花花公子，但实际上他一直视酒精为愚蠢无用的液体。

提姆的演技比杰森认为的更加精湛。杰森为他递上香槟杯，提姆看上去魅力十足，轻而易举地挨着杰森，仿佛自己属于那儿——杰森的臂膀。

提姆仅向来宾介绍了杰森的名字。尽管杰森怀疑，经过这么多年还有谁会认识他，但总有人记得布鲁斯死去的养子名叫杰森·托德。所有聚集在提姆身边的董事会成员、投资人和上流人士都用好奇的眼神看着他，杰森察觉到提姆不是经常带人参加这种活动。

他同时意识到提姆严肃地看待德雷克·韦恩的形象。卢修斯·福克斯充满信任的把那些连杰森都听说过名字的人物交付给提姆，而提姆引用那些统计数据、预计收益以及商务术语的模样让人以为这是他与生俱来的能力。

“你在韦恩集团的正式头衔是什么？”又一个投资人微笑离开后，杰森问。

“战略规划部副总裁。”提姆说，“所有人都知道我完全是依靠裙带关系。”他自嘲道：“我连大学都没毕业。况且我在读的是计算机工程学位，不是商学。”

“别人似乎没觉得这有什么问题。”杰森说。考虑到提姆是他有史以来遇见过最坚韧的精英，这个答案一点都不意外。

提姆张开嘴想说什么，但很快就闭上了。杰森顺着他的目光看去。

迪克朝他们笔直走来，看上去仿佛直接从火车站赶过来。白色制服衬衫外面套了一件皱不拉几的黑夹克，阿尔弗雷德若是看到一定会泪流满面。

“提姆。”迪克如释重负地说，好像提姆失踪了很久。意识到杰森在提姆身旁，他忍不住多看了两眼——幸亏布鲁斯没在这，不然他又要就情境感知给他好好上一课了，不过迪克没有做出任何评价，注意力重新回到提姆。

“迪克。”提姆冷静道，唯有语气中的一丝变化暗示出他所指的是杰森过去意有所指的骂人话，而非迪克的名字。

杰森想要隐藏自己的惊讶。无论与布鲁斯的关系发展如何，他毫不怀疑提姆也在生迪克的气。

“我以为你今天不会来。”迪克说，“我们能去哪里谈谈吗？”

“迪克。”提姆叹了口气，“我是因为被禁足才离开的。我不想谈这事。”

“这……我们那么做不是轻慢你，提姆。”迪克说，他们显然要谈及此事，“我们都很担心你。”

提姆恼怒地皱起额头：“我很好。”

“你有事。”迪克露出苦涩的表情，“回家吧。”

提姆放松下来：“我很快就会回来，好吗？”他说。

迪克看上去一点都不好，可投资人打断了他们的私语。提姆立即变成提姆·德雷克·韦恩，战略规划部副总裁，接下来的半小时都在详细谈论杰森一辈子都不关心的股指期货。迪克不到十分钟就抽身离去，也许是去找布鲁斯。  
最后，投资人终于离开了提姆，他喝光香槟。“我们能回家吗？”提姆疲惫地问，杰森明白他指的不是庄园。

“好。”杰森说着伸出一条胳膊搂住提姆的腰，如同一个称职的男友护送他穿越人群，走到停放摩托车的侧巷。

布鲁斯尾随在后，为他们扫视街道。突然杰森心里默念，去你的，我照顾他会比你照顾得好。

杰森递给提姆头盔，等待着他爬上摩托车后座。提姆舒服地坐定后，杰森发动了引擎，响亮的声音促使布鲁斯和泊车处半数人探头张望，摩托车驶离了主街，提姆紧紧贴着杰森的后背。  
***  
提姆通常用来睡觉的沙发堆放着他半打笔记本，每一台都静静闪烁着睡眠模式的微光。沙发上还有很多让他不断抱怨的光纤——为了某个连杰森都不敢打听的计划，他解开了大部分。看到提姆一脸随时都会晕倒的样子，杰森做出果断的决定，把人扶进卧室。

“谢谢你，杰。”感觉到杰森为他盖上了羽绒被，提姆说道。昵称脱口而出，眼神温柔似水。

杰森不懂如何回应。他一言不发，拍了拍枕头便躺倒在被子上。凌晨两点，杰森悄无声息地起床，出门巡逻。他难以面对垫着枕头酣睡的提姆，此外，他意识到自己没有去数提姆还有几天离开(出于他本以为的理由)。  
***

黎明将至。为躲避半小时前倾盆而下冰冷的雨加雪，杰森倦缩在屋檐下。这时夜翼在他身边降落。

“我知道很难跟提姆沟通，但他现在很不好受。”迪克连开场白都省了。

“没错。”杰森一头雾水，“没人喜欢被禁足。你好。”

迪克摇摇头：“他会被禁足就是因为他正在经历一段痛苦的阶段。他变得鲁莽。”

“我们是在讨论同一个提姆对吧？”杰森澄清，“提姆·为以防万一，有六个后备计划、两个备用抓钩和一个手榴弹·德雷克？是在说那个提姆吧？”

上帝，杰森几乎快忘记迪克对他睁大双眼，流露哀伤的样子了。以前，凡是他参加完派对晚归，布鲁斯就会待在黑暗的厨房等他。两人默默无言地注视彼此一分钟后，杰森才能东倒西歪地爬床睡觉。到了第二天早餐，他就会看到迪克露出这种表情。

“他最近失去了不少人。”迪克说，“他最好的两个伙伴、史蒂芬妮还有他的父亲。打击接连二三，他不再那么小心。”

见鬼。提姆和超级小子是好朋友。杰森想，记起他穿着S标志的T恤，这就像一个伤疤。杰森一直在等提姆开口，但他觉得可能现在就该弄清楚。“两个星期前到底发生了什么？”

***  
“见鬼，你一头扎进一场帮派枪战？”杰森大叫着砰地关上身后的门。

“只是小冲突。”提姆坐在沙发上答道，他回到了自己的光纤计划里。

“十四个人互相拿枪指着对方就是一场枪战，提姆。没有明显优势你不能插手干预。”杰森没想到，茫茫人海中自己居然要对提姆——熟知蝙蝠规则手册，大概比其他罗宾少给布鲁斯带来99%心脏病几率的人说教。  
“所以我们才会装备震爆弹。”

“没错，那玩意效果如何？”杰森吐槽。

提姆是个只靠自己的人。除非快要流血致死，他不会寻求一丝帮助。也可能死了他都不会吭声，所以蝙蝠侠现身的那一刻，他一定伤得十分严重。布鲁斯明显应付得很糟糕，他毕竟是布鲁斯。他发现比起情感，氪星航天器学更简单易懂。然而现在，杰森通过人生，通过选择，至少能明白布鲁斯为什么会想到把提姆禁足几周。  
“就断了两根肋骨！”提姆吼道，仿佛在蝙蝠价值观中等同于手指上的肉刺，而不是另一个阻止他的标志。

 

杰森用指责的眼神看着他：“你说那只是淤伤。”

提姆扔掉电缆站起来：“我以为你不在乎它们的区别。”

“好吧，猜猜看？我在乎！”杰森大叫。

提姆古怪地看着他：“为什么？”

屋子突然安静下来。杰森能听见断断续续的雨水打在玻璃窗上，“因为你是我的——你是我的——”

“兄弟？”提姆生硬地提议。

“不，见鬼。”杰森用左臂小心地搂住提姆的腰，另一只手托住他的脖子，抬起他的头直视他的眼睛。“你是我的男朋友。”杰森牢牢抱住了提姆。

提姆的喘息全数咽进杰森的嘴里。他抬起双臂勾住杰森的脖子，杰森带着他向背后的墙壁靠去，提姆挣扎着把人推开。

“类似‘男朋友’的男朋友？”他得先阐明词义，“不是我的‘惹布鲁斯生气’的男朋友？”

“好吧。也许那样也不错。”杰森承认，“不过没错，我‘男朋友’的男朋友。我‘聪明惹火’的男朋友，我‘不会没有支援就冲进武装罪犯’的男朋友。”

提姆白了他一眼：“我们不要得意忘形。”

杰森露出得意的笑容，托着提姆的腿把他抱起来，这样提姆就能用腿环住自己的腰。“哦，我觉得我们可能有点小小的得意忘形。”他说。

***

“一个主人在一个月内能开多少次晚宴？”杰森一边抱怨一边系着领结。

“这不是晚宴，是产品发布会。”提姆说，让杰森转身面向自己，有效地拉了两下就矫正好了对方的领结。杰森趁机上下打量着提姆。一如既往的出色，这一次他搭配了红色礼服。

“打算再把你的方巾给我吗？这样我们就很衬。”杰森取笑道。

提姆的笑容里夹杂着一丝得意，将折叠起来的红色织物放入杰森的口袋：“完美。”他说。

没错。杰森想，从镜子里看到两人并排而立。看起来确实不错。

完


End file.
